Bloodthorn Acadamy - Chapter 2
by Anastasia Bloodthorn
Summary: It's time for P.F. Will Val get to show off the moves the future Skulduggery has taught her? Sorry im so bad at summaries,


**Bloodthorn Academy**

**Hey guys! So soon, I know but my friends seem to really be liking this! So please enjoy this chapter, I have to say this is my apsalaute favourite chapter. **

Valkyrie looked at the map, and followed it until she reached the changing rooms. She walked in to be greeted by the musty smell of perfume, she walked through the smell and went to the corner, she started to get dressed in peace when a tall, strawberry blonde hair girl with big blue eyes walked up to her 'Hi! My name's Jade but you can call me rocket!' She said, extending her hand which Valkyrie warily shook. 'Uh- hi, I'm Valkyrie.'

'Well I know that now don't I!' She replied laughing

'Um? Do you?'

'Yeah! Everyone is so jealous of you; you got chatted up by the hottest boy in school'

Valkyrie stopped getting dressed and looked up at Rocket who was still smiling as big as ever. This girl liked to smile didn't she…

'Skulduggery is the hottest boy in school' she asked, surprised.

'Well, yeah! But I have to say that Ghastly Bespoke is probably the most, physically fit…'

'Ghastly?!'

'Yeah, I kind of like him so you know.'

'Oh, okay.'

'But Skulduggery definitely has a thing for you babydoll.'

'Why, did you just call me babydoll?'

'Oh, don't you like it? I thought that it could be your nickname or something…'

'No I like it but I was just wondering, that's all.'

'Ok!'

By this time Valkyrie was dressed in her dark denim shorts and her crop top that showed her toned, flat stomach. 'So, tell me again, what do we do in physical fighting?' Valkyrie asked as they walked into the sports hall.

'Basically, Sir chooses two people to fight against each other, not to the death or anything like that obviously!'

'Oh, cool.'

She looked over to see all the boys over the other side of the hall, topless and wearing tracksuit bottoms. From where she was she could see Skulduggery with a tall, broad shouldered man with scars that ran all the way down to his neck. She recognised him immediately, one of her best friends in the future, the tailor that gave her the sexy, tight clothes that she missed right now. Ghastly Bespoke.

'Alright, everyone! Come over.' Shouted Sir. Valkyrie walked over with Rocket while Sir started the register, when he got to Valkyrie he resisted. 'Uh, who is Valkyrie?'

'Here, sir.' Replied Valkyrie

'Sir, her name is Babydoll!' Rocket shouted

'Babydoll eh?' He asked raising an eyebrow

'I guess, that's what Rocket has been calling me.' Valkyrie muttered

'Ok, anyway, today we will be doing a mix of both abilities.' Oohs filled the room 'Now, I heard what happened in assembly so I would like Miss Cain and Mr Pleasant to come to the front and demonstrate what different abilities that they've got.' Valkyrie walked to one end of the hall with a smirk on her face, she always wondered what it would be like to fight Skulduggery, not with training or anything but now she got what she had always wanted… She looked up to see Skulduggery grinning on the other side. 'Begin!' Shouted Sir.

Skulduggery sent a wave of air to Valkyrie and she deflected it, returning with a slice of shadows. She sent three of them, two narrowly missed him but the third tore against his leg which made him shout out in anguish. He carried on through and ran head on at Valkyrie, she decided to use a move she'd seen on a film, just hoping it would work. She ran to the wall, and at the last minute she let Skulduggery grab her by the arms, and with that she ran up the wall, swung herself back, she kicked him across the jaw. He staggered back and as he tried to regain balance, Valkyrie twisted and kicked him in the stomach. As she landed from her kick, Skulduggery sent a shadow of his own and it slit Valkyrie's throat. Valkyrie collapsed onto the floor with blood leaking from her wound…

And that's when Darquesse emerged…

Darquesse stood up and healed herself, Skulduggery looking at her in shock. But still him being Skulduggery, he jumped on her and pinned her down, she sent a wave of energy pulsing through her, sending Skulduggery flying backwards. As he was in mid-air, she grabbed the shadows and pulled him through the floorboards. The hall went silent as her world went black…

**AN: Cliffy! What will happen next? Please R&R to find out: P **

**See you later alligators**

**Stacey x**


End file.
